Cassandra
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = October 21, Age 278|Date of death = Before Age 461|Height = 5'2" (157 cm) "adult"|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) West City|Occupation = Martial Artist Art Teacher|Allegiance = Z Fighters (American Team, Warrior/Supporter, Age 283 - Age 294)|FamConnect = Jeffrey Prescott (Father) Daria (Mother) Michael (Older Brother) Ronnie (Boyfriend) Katherine (Sister-in-law) Adam (Nephew)|AniName = Cassandra|MangaName = Cassandra}} Cassandra (カサンドラ, Kasandora) is the second child and youngest daughter of Jeffrey Prescott and Daria, the younger sister of Michael, the best friend of Erica, Kristen, Monique and Ben. She's the girlfriend of Ronnie. She's also the sister-in-law of Katherine and paternal aunt of Adam. Appearance Cassandra is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim, slender build and below average height with a slender yet frame athletic physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she's have the blue eyes, fair skin complexion and straight, medium-length shaggy black hair that's reaches to her shoulders with a single light blue highlight bang on the front of her forehead. As a child, As a teenager, She's wore her casual outfit is the black sweater with a white written words "LINKIN PARK" on the front, light grey tank undershirt, white pants and red-white sneakers. During at the senior prom dance at Spring High School, she's wearing a sparkling floor length bright blue, fit and flare prom dress with strapless sweetheart neckline and beaded sequin bodice. As a adult, Cassandra lets her hair grew long reaches down to her waist, Personality Cassandra is very shy, quiet, polite, friendly, independent, rebellious, gullible, caring, sweet, innocent, gentle, quirky, spunky, good-willed, organized, optimistic and kindhearted personality. As she's grew up as a rocker girl to wear black-white clothes with rock personality, Cassandra grew to be very quiet and shy around her classmates, teammates, friends and other people include her boyfriend, Ronnie. She didn't really want any friends, because she was worried that they would ask her if something was wrong with her, because she wanted to keep the "family secret" to only herself, friends and her older brother and mother. Biography Background Cassandra is born to Jeffrey Prescott and Daria in October 12 of Age 278 and younger sister of Michael. Her mother was a stay-at-home mother, while her father worked as a Computer Technician and her older brother Michael became the next leader of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces with her best friends and Katherine in Ninjago City of Spencer World. She developed a liking to painting from her art classes where she had in her elementary school. When Cassandra was seven, her father grew really stressed at his job he had in the corporation after drinking alcohol and smoking weed everyday from learning his past mistakes and criminal past. It got so bad to where he would snap inside at his family easily, which wasn't like him. Cassandra, Michael and Daria grew worried for him and would not talk to him as much as they use to to him everyday. One night, Jeffrey heavily smoked, drunk and high slapped Daria in the face for asking what was wrong with him as he's revealed to her that he's wanted to hurt them filled with hatred for Shawn Spencer and betrayed them to work for Dr. Gero as the Red Ribbon Army organization computer technical operator for making opening portals from years ago before Kaylah was born. His stress finally blew up so bad to where he would even abusing beaten Michael and Cassandra for years. Dragon Ball Z Fusion Saga Cassandra is mentioned by Melissa while talking with her grandfather her name of the Spencer family list from the Spencer House. Because her father was alcoholic, jerk, selfish, uncaring and deeply abusive towards his family as a real villainous parent, but it was his past villainy mistakes that he's has been manipulated and used by Frieza, Zaborn, Dodoria, Cui, Appule, the Ginyu Force, Cooler, King Cold, Bojack and his galaxy warriors, Broly, Androids: 13, 14, 15 and 19, Dr. Gero, Cell, Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu, Super Buu and other villains in his whole life to doing their dirty works for them. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Cassandra's first appears as a sixteen years old teenager where she's attending enrolled in the Spring High School in Ninjago City of Spencer World since they've been friends from the elementary school for years. Though she was scared to death to even talk to her, Erica seemed like a really nice person as Cassandra, Katherine, Monique, Kristen and Jenny talked to her. The duo later on became best friends. Cassandra was happy she had Jenny in her life because of things as home. Though Jenny would ask her about her scars and bruises that sometimes were on her temple or forehead, she would say she tripped. As spring season time came around, Ronnie and Ben found out the truth about she and older brother was abused by her alcoholism and abusive father for years, as he grew worried about her bruises, scars and marks on her back and jaw around winter time. He asked why she said was true, and she said her mother finally reported him to the police and was put in jail for sentence to life and in five days later her father was killed by Broly were send by Frieza, Cell and Super Buu for betraying them to warn his family's friends against them. Cassandra doesn't hold a grudge against him and wasn't traumatized about it, saying "he wasn't a terrible person. It was just his temper" and his past crime mistakes. In the end of the movie, she's seeing her older brother Michael and Katherine kiss each other of real true's love after fighting and defeated Frieza, Cooler, Bojack, Broly, Cell, Mega Buu, Super Buu and others, heard about them are getting married, Ronnie confessed his feelings for her after so long, spend her life with Ronnie and the two dated and then married later on. Power Manga and Anime Cassandra is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Chi Blocking - * Intelligence - * Knowledge - * Ninjustu - * Swordsmanship - * Master Combatant - Transformations Unlock Potential Like her older brother, she's born with it Equipment Video Games Appearances Cassandra is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Cassandra's name means Japanese name (カサンドラ or Kasandora) is in English the meaning of the name Cassandra is: Cassandra was a Trojan prophetess, daughter of King Priam. This name became popular in medieval Britain, and fashionable in the USA in the mid-2Oth century. * In Greek the meaning of the name Cassandra is: Unheeded prophetess. Cassandra was a Trojan prophetess, daughter of King Priam. In Homer's 'The Iliad' Cassandra's prediction of the fall of Troy was unheeded. * In Latin the meaning of the name Cassandra is: Prophetess. * In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Cassandra is: The History of Troilus and Cressida' Daughter to Priam, and a prophetess. * In American the meaning of the name Cassandra is: Prophetess. * It is pronounced ka-SAN-dra, ka-SAHN-dra. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Cassandra is "shining upon man". Perhaps a version of Alexander, which originally was a feminine name, a byname for Hera, queen of the Olympian gods. Literary: Cassandra was a Trojan princess blessed with the gift of prophecy in Homer's "Iliad". She foretold the fall of Troy but was unheeded. The name was occasionally used from the Middle Ages until the 18th century. * Cassandra is more like a rocker punk girl who appears on the anime Dragon Ball series and movies. * Cassandra's favorite hobby is painting, writing and listening pop rock music. * Cassandra's favorite food is Green Grapes and chicken salad. * Cassandra's favorite vehicle is air skateboard. Gallery Cassandra's rock style clothes.png|Cassandra Cassandra's bright appearance.jpg arttrade___may_by_epikelly-d8k7i8s.png Cassandra-1.jpg may_evans_by_ryokozchan-d88qlok-1.jpg Cassandra as a 16-years-old teenager-1.jpg gift__mayyy_by_nekolover628-db2pz5x-1.jpg Cassandra's sweet looks and smiles-1.jpg dbz_oc_group_sketch_by_artycomicfangirl-d95wdwl-1.jpg character_ref__may_by_dbz_senpai-dawcwuf-1.png commission_pokuuuu_by_vegetagirl9000-daw79wn-1.jpg oc__may__c__by_dbzultrafan312000-d7nojxs.jpg Cassandra Prescott.jpg c__listening_to_lp_by_vegeebs_dbhhdqr-pre.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament Saga Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Superheroes Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Swordsmen Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Filler characters Category:Film characters Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Superheroes Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Movie Characters Category:Ninjas